ryu heart Academy city
by inu okami wolf
Summary: Torifune, the school to train the future members of the N.O.L being accepted as it's weakest student in record, at least even being a beastkin I made friends, lot's of thems, but still, misfortune seems to follow my steps (please read and rewiev)
1. a surprising first day

**Hello everyone my name is Inu okami wolf but Inu is more than enough, first off I wanted to thank everyone who is taking their time in reading this, and it means a lot for me tough there are some things I would like to make clear**

 **Second I am writing on a language I do not speak so even though I read, revise and many times see mistakes I keep on being human**

 **Third please do not be too harsh if you post a Rewiev telling me my grammar could improve**

 **And last I would like to have a beta so he, she (it?) could help me I have a good grasp on the lore but I can be mistaken with names and dates**

 **Now before parting off something I need to clarify**

 **please read alongside Mana heart**

 **These two fics happen at the same time so if you want to have a complete understanding of the events tough not necessary to enjoy it helps to see both sides**

 **Now see you all later everyone and please Rewiev if you have the time**

 **Last but not least, thank you for the review Howlin Blood however I shall post the response on Mana heart, just letting you know in case you read this I have taken it into consideration and have something to clarify**

* * *

I looked ahead of me releasing sight, Torifune the academy city, I have heard about her tough I imagined something more noticeable, tough I guess that was not the important thing, everyone was wearing their uniforms, everyone but me, considering I am a beastkin, I guess it wasn't that bad, I had my normal clothes, a black jacket with short sleeves, a pocket on the superior right side, a pair of green pants and a pair of brown boots, the most formal thing I had was a yellow tie that I was had over my jacket, it was some kind of good luck charm so I always had it with me, my luggage was light just a single suitcase, the item that would ask for more space tied on my back, the guitar case, it had always been my hobby and it helped me to relax.

I was already hearing the people making comments about my looks, some beastkin look more or less like animals, on my case, human is only my clothing, the fact that I walk on two legs and can wear boots which means I have human like feet, all my body is like a wolf, most of my fur is black except for my chest and interior parts reaching my hands and tail , most of my face is white as well except for my snout where the superior part is black, I guess that makes my green eyes to stand out even more, tough as usual people only see the fur and the ears, I am accustomed to it already.

I headed to the place where the director was going to give his speech,a welcoming ceremony, after a while we where instructed to head to our assigned classes, for a moment I stared at a student looking a map very nervous before stumbling with a teacher, not much later they started speaking to have the teacher guiding the student, on my side I still had to find my class

"Let's see classroom B, it must be around here" I said walking on the opposite direction the student and the teacher took to find my classroom, our homeroom teacher gave us an speech but I was not really interested, I was the only beastkin on this class, I guess I won't be making many friends in the same class, finally the speech was over, I could explore the city but I was hungry so I headed to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich

"Are you completely sure?" I could hear two students; they seemed to be plotting some kind of evil plan, a red haired man and a blonde woman

"Completely sure" said the man "we have orders of capture her"

"Capture her?" I asked heading closer, call me weird but I just hate seeing people doing things like this, I cannot stay aside "I don't think that's ok"

"And who are you, beast?" asked the male, afterwards he received a painfull looking blown from his partner

"Don't be rude Tony" said the girl "we have just started this year, and you being pathetic already is not a reason to insult others"

"Sorry" said the male student lowering his head before raising it again "wait, did you just said that I am pathetic?" yelled the male clearly offended

"Well if you heard me say that there must be a reason duh" said the blonde, if these two where really planning something dangerous, they were more dangerous from themselves than the student

"Why you,you are so" said Tony

"Wonderful? I know but focus, she is supposed to be blonde, how was it?" asked the female with a bored face

"Green eyes" said Tony "focus, we must capture her even if the emperor called her to become a student"

"so we can see her progress and help her, I know" said the female, so there was not evil just orders, I took some distance but something catched my eyes, a student spying the conversation, I headed closer to see he noticed me but he just smiled, his face was quite particular a great scar and hair as red as fire

"So in name of the imperator huh? It shall be a great incorporation to the team" said the student with a grin increasing in size

"looks like some people become popular as soon as they arrive" I muttered to myself while I headed outside to rest on the shadow of a tree sitting on the ground letting my back against the trunk, not much later I saw the student who walked away with the teacher again, this time alongside a girl with salmon colored hair

"I think the cafeteria is over here" said the salmon haired girl pointing the completely opposite

"I don't think so" said the blonde girl

"which way then?" asked her partner, I rose up to point their way, however the blonde pointed the right way, good reflexes, I lie down again before hearing footsteps coming close, I stood up seeing a woman looking at me coldly, the hate for my kind must be kinda normal around here

"Mister Ryu, I guess I do not need to remind you first year student must stay eating on the cafeteria" said the woman

"Sure, first year, not for being a beastkin" I said releasing a sight tired of it, people treating us like wild animals without feelings or rights, that's the normal for my kind

"you are wrong there partner" said another student appearing behind the woman, she was also a beastkin, tough unlike me, she had a long squirrel tail and the ears, her uniform was the standard version however she clearly had too much bust for it "is because those are the rules"

"For real?" I asked as how accurate the rule was

Indeed" said the woman "I am the sub principal, you must be Ryu Oogamine correct?"

"Indeed" I said standing up to handshake her

"If I am not wrong you are here thanks to your right hand "said the sub principal while that squirrel girl released a giggle receiving a light hit on the head for the idea she had of the sentence

"Indeed" I said retrieving my hand, it has been nothing else but troubles since I was little, at first it only made some strange things, now it destroys any attack that uses sethir or magic, the test of entrance qualified me as the weakest student in the record of Torifune, but thanks to my hand and physical abilities I got a place in the city and the high school

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and tell you to not allow the voice of a few lead you out of the path you want to follow in your life" said the sub principal "Sakura, try to avoid events like the one you caused today"

"It won't happen again miss" said the squirrel girl as we all jumped surprised as we heard some screams

"Come on, you shall be a great addition to the team" I heard an student shout while trough the windows we saw someone being carried around like a sack of potatoes

"He is at it again" said the sub principal clearly bothered "if you excuse me, this requires my attention"

The sub principal walked again, what called my attention was the again, she left the scene as I looked at the squirrel she was wearing the uniform but she clearly was looking at me bothered

"Lucky you, I would love to avoid wearing this" said the student

"You mean about me not wearing the uniform?" I asked

"Yeah, second years are lucky, they can wear whatever they want, we must wear this for a whole year, is so boring, there's no way to show my personality with it" said the student as she stretched her hand "by the way I am Sakura Nanaya"

"Ryu oogamine" I said accepting the handshake "by the way did something happened? You came here with the sub principal after all"

"not much" said Sakura "I just came late it could have gotten me into trouble but the sub principal told me to simply be more careful "said Sakura with a relaxed and happy smile

"Coming late the first day, not really looking forward this school year are you?" I said taking a bite of my sandwich while she moved her head on a negative way

"The opposite, I was so excited that I could not sleep on the whole night" said Sakura before looking at my right hand "so an arm capable of destroying any kind of ars magus, it must be amazing"

"Not at all" I said "in fact if I am not careful with it, it can hurt people"

"I don't think is so much" said Sakura giving me a little nudge in the back "at any rate better that than suffering a Sethir overdose"

"I guess" I said whit a small smile, however I saw and student heading closer to us, another beastkin

"Excuse me" said the student "you know where the dorms are?"

"Yep" said Sakura "hey out of curiosity, who is your roommate?"

"A boy named Ryu Oogamine" said the student while I finished my sandwich to stand up with a smile

"So you are going to be my roommate, IO hope we get along" I said giving his a handshake

"I hope so too" said student "my name is Waon, Waon Shiba"

"He" said Sakura with a smirk "and you look just like a Shiba"

"Yeah" said Waon, his fur was mostly orange except for a pair of dots on his forehead and lower part of his face; unlike me he was wearing his uniform

"So I have to go, my sis must be at the room and if I don't hurry I'll miss choosing the bed, see you two other day" said Sakura going away

"So should we go to our room?" I asked

"Yeah, that thing on your back looks heavy" said Waon

"No worries I can handle it" I said "tough I want to see our room"

We both started walking to see the room, it had the basics to live, a pair of individual beds and the furniture I left my luggage on the bed alongside my guitar

"Want to go outside and enjoy the day?" I asked to Waon

"Sure" he said "just give me a second, I think around here I have..."

Waon fiddled with his luggage to pull out a manga, he indicated me he was ready later head out we ended up in the park we had been speaking about many things, Waon took a place on a tree to read his manga as I decided to lie at his side, I noticed an student looking at us, it was the same girl who got lost I smiled at her as she smiled back at me, only to hear a scream

"Mana watch out" said the salmon haired girl as the blonde face meet a post completely I looked away, that had to hurt in fact she feel backwards on her butt, her partners laughing, I admit I released a giggle as well, it had been so clumsy, I looked at Waon he seemed to be reading the manga not paying attention to anything else

"What are you reading about?" I asked as he looked around

"Sorry" said Waon "is this manga, is a representation of the dark war"

"o yeah" I said the dark wat the war against the black beast, it's something almost everyone hears about, the humanity war against the black beast and the six heroes saving the human race, I had heard about it "is the manga interesting?"

"Yep" said Waon "you want to read it? I have a lot more of manga's on the room"

"Speaking of which" I said "who should make dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking on buy something on the way" said Waon "after all I doubt the fridge had any ingredients"

I released a sight to stand up he was right on that part, I had some money it was not a lot but enough to buy something

"I'll buy groceries" I said "are you coming?"

"Sorry" said Waon "but I am going to pass, the store closes and" he rose up from the ground again "is on the opposite direction"

"Ok" I said "anything you want to have other day for dinner?"

"I am not picky" said Waon "tough you should buy for you, I'll cook it"

"Ok" I said "see you later then"

I headed to the store to come out with all the food I could buy, the offers where vital for students and the meat was expensive many times, I had some money in case an emergency happened but I could not afford to waste it I walked back my room to see a girl, it seemed to be a child, alone at this time of the night it was bad I left the bags on the ground as she looked at me, long flowing blonde hair and two red eyes striking me at first alongside her gothic clothing

"Um, hey there" I said "are you lost?"

The girl simply stared at me for a moment, it seemed as if she was looking for someone and that someone had been me, later she resumed merely standing still, I headed closer as someone lunged at me, I dodged it to see a very pale girl with short hair kept inside a hat with a star a red dress and black skirt his whole body stiff

"Stand away from master" said the stiff girl

"Yoshika" said the blonde girl as her servant looked at her "relax, you just came back, don't pick fight and judge"

"I will" said Yoshika I got ready for a fight but she merely took something similar to a nibble of my arm

"He is a good guy, a bit hot headed" said Yoshika "but the heart on the right place"

"What are you"… I asked, or rather tried to ask as she interrupted me

"I can tell a person character with a nibble" said Yoshika happily as I walked away, a nibble she said? There was no way that was possible

"Master" said Yoshika "are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Indeed" said the blonde girl "now go find a place to sleep for us, I have to meet someone"

"Aye aye master" said Yoshika walking away ignoring me

"Ryu" said the blonde girl as I looked at her surprised

"How do you know my name?" I asked as she turned to look at me showing a pair of red eyes

"Meet me tomorrow here, I have some questions I would like you to answer" said the blonde girl walking away as I looked at her

"Such misfortune" I said to myself picking up the bags to walk away


	2. a meeting with the fate

I looked the dorm to release a sight, my mind still thinking on that girl, she knew my name and gave me orders without even telling me her name, still I was admittedly curious, I entered the room to see Waon with a cup of noodles in hot water with his chopsticks ready

"Hey" said Waon "welcome back"

"Hey" I said leaving the bags aside, there was not much, a fridge, a pair of beds separated, a light and a kitchen with glasses and cutlery alongside a sink and the faucet, the most similar to a living room would be a table with chairs around it, the one my beastkin roommate was using

"So how was your day?" asked Waon as he headed to the kitchen picking up a glass turning on the faucet filling it with water

"Weird" I said scratching the back of my neck closing my eyes "some girl called me by my name a girl I had never meet before"

"Was she cute?" asked Waon with a joking smile

"Too young for me" I said continuing the joke "I don't feel like cooking today"

"If you want, there's another cup and hot water" said Waon "they are on the kitchen"

"that sounds great for today" I said seeing the cup of noodles and the boiling water, we started to eat as he told me about his day, apparently he had spent a long time watching some street performers and the leader called his attention, he said he looked like a girl from afar, we finished eating as he headed to backdoor, the bathroom was shared with another room and he headed inside first as I prepared my towel and sleeping clothes, I headed inside to see I was completely alone, I could feel the warm water taking away my tiredness and worries as I let the foam cover my fur, I closed my eyes as the water poured on my face, my right hand was a problem for me, for sure tomorrow at the class I would fail considering what it does, I turned the faucet off as the water stopped at the same time, I started to clean my drenched fur to come out completely wet, before heading to the room I used the towel to dry as much of it as possible, Waon was waiting for me with the light on as he smiled, I returned the smile before heading inside the bed to turn off the light and drift to a peaceful slumber"

* * *

 **Rose P.O.V**

I had heard the whole conversation, that girl Mana headed back running, so careless and oblivious yet something on her seemed curious, allmost different to any other human I have seen

"you can come out, tough you should not eavesdrop like that young miss" said the another person, a male despite his appearance and attire I walked slowly towards him, the breeze of the night blowing through my long silver hair, my skirt fluttering alongside it, our eyes meeting as he looked at me

"You have a curious aura" said the man "is similar to an observer but, more refined"

"The same would go for you, Uzume" I said

"So who am I having the pleasure of speak with dear?" asked the man

"My name is Rose, Rose Alucard" I said introducing myself lifting my skirt lightly "now it would be proper for you to introduce yourself"

"Amane, Amane Nishiki" said the man "you appear to be close, to be an observer"

"I am not such a thing" I said a little bothered at his casual tone "for I can act out of any repercussion of my power"

"So what are you?" asked Amane

"That is for me to know" I said "and you are a curious person, asking so many questions to a lady"

"Sorry" said Amane "can I at least ask what you are doing here"

"Observe" I said "tough not the observer I can feel something big is bound to happen, and I wish to see the events unfold myself"

"You are a peculiar person Rose" said Amane as I gave him my back

"I do say the same to you Amane, may the wind bring us a new reunion" I said walking away as the wind once again blew making my skirt flutter alongside it as I headed away to spend the night sleeping

* * *

 **Ryu P.O.V**

I woke up releasing a yawn and my alarm helped me on it, I rose up as Waon did the same he stretched himself as I later followed

"I could use a cup of coffee" I said heading to the bags I brought yesterday, coffee was on sale so I bought some, I prepared it to pour some on a glass, the bitterness of alone coffee was refreshing at this time of the day, but most of the time I like to eat sweets, strange considering that my appearance is of someone way more mature, Waon took another glass filling it with coffee and sugar, I had ended so I took at quick shower to come out and wear the uniform, the room alongside us had a large group of students, all of them girls, Sakura the girl I meet yesterday alongside her another beastkin and the third one an student with salmon colored hair tied on two small pigtails and the uniform, the door opened as they headed inside, Waon came out and smiled

"Come on dude, we can take a walk before going to class" said Waon, that reminded me about that girl who wanted to see me, I released a sight, in the end I know I'll head there and listen to her, I left my backpack carrying over my right shoulder to start walking, we reached the Scholl as Waon headed to its class, I headed to mine to see one of the girl who stopped in front of that room speak with something similar to a cat beastkin

"So a grimoire you say?" asked the squirrel as the cat nodded with a smile

"The sub principal said if we find it she'll make a team, it would be awesome don't you agree?" said the cat girl with an smile showing her fangs

"A team" I said to myself "that sounds interesting"

The teacher entered our room, our physical training teacher Delta, he has a recently hired teacher so he was near our age

"ok students is the first serious day so you all better get pumped on, I doubt I need to explain you all what this class is about, any soldier of the N.O.L needs to be able to fight defending itself and its partners and I shall teach you all how to do so"

"He seems lively" I said as my desk mate released a sight "yeah I share the feeling"

"The best for this is…" started our teacher before getting up launching his fist to the heaven "a practice fight so get ready, and to the courtyard"

We all headed to the courtyard as he started making the teams I was alongside the squirrel girl, all the time her glases shining as the sunlight reacged them

"I am not a good fighter" said the squirrel

"Then stay in the back" I said preparing my fist "I'll take care of this"

The battle ended soon, as a beastkin my physical skills are above the average and my sparring partners soon defeated, the class ended, the rest of them where uneventfull, once the clases where over, I headed outside releasing a sight, I picked up my backpack to head back to the store, on the way I had meet the girl and she wanted to see me there, after a while I was there' she had prepared a table and a chair in the middle of the street as she waited for me, I headed closer as she looked at me

"You have arrived" said the silver haired girl

"Yep" I said confused and a little bothered "why did you wanted to see me?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rose, Rose Alucard" said the girl still resting on the chair

"Nice to meet you Rose, you already know my name tough" I said before seeing huge group of students among them that girl I meet yesterday, something on her just catched my eye, the sub principal and my classmates where with her alongside the salmon haired girl, alongside them a person wearing a pink kimono with his purple hair tied on a topknot

"You are seeing the creation of the mana team" said Rose

"Mana team, what's that…?" I asked before she ignored my question

"I want you to make one" said Rose as I looked at her confused "a team in case is not clear enough"

"Who are you too start giving me orders exactly?" I asked as she gently grabbed my arm to launch me away, I was able to land on my feet only to see her at my side delivering a hit with her palm on my stomach taking all my breath away, she headed closer as I kneeled trying to recover my breath, her strength was inhuman she easily bested me and had me on my knees unable to stand

"You son of an" I started before she backed away "who the hell you think you are?"

"something bigger than you is happening Ryu, I can see it will be across the world, many lives are already forming intricate bonds, make a team to help them to unite, you all shall need to meet many times, and rely on each other, if this world wants to be saved"

"What… what are you speaking off?" I asked confused

"You are a pillar of light and many others are coming to be at your side" said Rose "one of them is coming now"

"Ryu" said a voice coming closer Waon dropped his backpack and came running to help me stand and growl at Rose "who the hell are you?"

"Rose Alucard" I said trying to stand up as my breath calmed down Waon still looked at me worried "a crazy person"

"Leave her to me" said Waon preparing his fist "you are going to taste a knuckle sandwich"

Waon tried to hit her only to have his fist dodged and being thrown away easily alongside the ground rolling to a stop

"Damn you" said Waon standing up shaking the dirt of his fur "now I am mad"

"My business is finished, just let me give you a warning Ryu" said Rose "tomorrow go early to Scholl, a life depends on that"

Rose walked away, Waon still was mad and tried to lunge at her whoever I coughed as he rushed at my side to help me stand

"That little…" Waon was muttering some words as I looked at him and smiled "what's so funny?"

"You" I said as he cocked his head confused how you came to help me, I didn't even knew you were around"

"I was just passing through" said Waon "but when I saw you on the ground I knew I had to help you"

"Despite the fact you could get hurted?" I asked as he smiled awkwardly

"Well we are roommates; we have to look after each other"

"True" I said as we shock our hands

"So you think she was right, about that life in danger?" asked Waon as I released a sight

"All I know is that she has some power and seemed to be serious" I said releasing a sight

"So you are going to see it?" asked Waon

"Yep" I said, it was an extrange sensation, but it seemed to tell me she was right "call it a hunch but if she is right, I am going to make that team"

"I hope she is wrong" he said as I looked at him confused "I mean sure a team sounds like fun and a way to make friends, but thinking on someone's life in danger, is not the first thing one wants to hear in the morning"

"True" I said lowering my gaze alongside my ears, a life could end if I was't ready

"But I am sure you can stop it, call it intuition, I have the feeling whatever happens you'll be able to oversome" Said Waon with an smile making me smile as well, something was just so simple on him and the trust he had placed in me felt reassuring

"I guess you are right, still I am going to have dinner early and go to bed" I said "tomorrow I need to be out of bed early"

"yeah" said Waon "let's go back, today is my turn to cook"

After we were in our room Waon made some simple meat as dinner, we were tired and that girl, Rose something on her was strange almost as if she was watching us from afar, also she spoke about relationships I released a sight, it was way too confusing, now all I needed to do was to sleep and be ready in case tomorrow something really happened


	3. the heart of a dragon starts beating

I sat at my kitchen table with a warm brew of coffee before me. There was some screaming taking place by the room next to my, but I did my best to ignore the bickering. Thankfully it stopped just as fast as it began. I don't think I could take another second of "Who moved the remote".

Waon was still sleeping, his alarm clock set much later than mine, but that wasn't really my main concern. There was something else going on-something far more important than whether or not Waon decided to get up or not. A fellow students life was in danger-according to Rose anyway. But what could I do to prevent the death of another? Rose told me I was the only one, but isn't there someone else more suited for the job than me? What's so special about me?

This didn't make any sense...

I glanced at the clock to see it was time I got myself to school. I chugged down my coffee and took a quick look in the mirror at myself before I left. On my way, I couldn't stop mulling over the fact that a person could die if I couldn't protect them; it'd be my fault. A wire bound itself around my chest at the thought. I could help but swallow a lump down my throat. I need to be ready. I have to be...

Finally, the school came into view, along with a certain squirrel beastkin with a grimoire opened in her hand.

"Sakura!" I called out to her but got no response. I quickly snatched the grimoire from her which seemed to have slapped her out of her little trance. "You can't have a grimoire open like that, it's dangerous!" I warned.

"Ryu?" Sakura responded, raising a confused brow at me. "What are you doing here?"

"What...?" I was a bit taken back from her lack of awareness. That blank expression she had... It was like she was possessed or something. Whatever the case, taking the grimoire from her was a good move.

"Sakura Nanaya." I heard a voice call from the distance. It was the sub principal.

"U-Um, yes? Sakura responded, nervous.

"I trust you delivered the grimoire to the library unharmed and unopened?"

"I um..."

"Sakura..." The sub principal shut her eyes and rubbed her temples with a sigh. "That grimoire is incredibly dangerous. It would kill anyone trying to control it. More considering your level of ars magus..."

"Kill?" Sakura repeated with a hint of fear.

 _Looks like Rose was right..._

"Excuse me? Sub principal?" I called to the woman as she turned to me. "I would like to make a team."

"A team?" She echoed. "Why though?"

"It's...a bit complicated..." I replied. "I just...feel like I need to make one."

"Hmm... I see. I won't pry into your decision. I can tell from your eyes it must be something important, but I'm afraid you'll need at least three members to form a team."

"Well, I have Waon Shiba, so all I need is one more."

"I have the solution then," the sub principal tapped Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura Nanaya, as punishment, you shall join her team. Maybe this will teach you some discipline."

"Ok..." Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Now, all you need is a name. Have you come up with anything?"

"No... I haven't even thought about that yet."

"What about Ryu heart?" Sakura suggested. "Ryu means dragon and heart makes it so our name means 'Dragon heart'. It sounds tough right?"

"Ryu heart...?" I repeat it. Yeah... Yeah, I like it! "I like the name. It makes us sound cool."

"Well, at least that's decided. There's a free room you can ask to use. If you want more information, you should ask Asami."

"I will," I nod. "Thank you." I gave her a smile before walking off, leaving Sakura in the hands of the sub principal. Knowing the sub principal as well as I do, Sakura was gonna be forced to sit through one of her punishment speeches. Oh, that poor girl...

I had time to kill before classes start, about an hour or so. What to do though? We could go get set up in our room or speak to Asami. My thoughts derailed when I heard someone grunting. There was a shirtless sweat covered tiger beastkin in the courtyard lifting weights. He had orange fur with black stripes, his chest covered in white fur, chiseled along with his abs. He seemed to notice us as he put down the weights.

"Sorry, I'll take these out your way." He had a rather gruff, yet soft tone to his voice. I was expecting something wild, rough—menacing.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that. In fact," I pointed to his variety of weights. "You mind if we use your equipment." My request seemed at have startled him, given his shocked expression. Not like I could really blame him.

"Sure, I don't mind," he responded. "But, as you can see, I only have weights..."

"That's fine." I went over to the pile of weights and took two of the smaller ones up. These seemed perfect for me. At first, they're pretty light-easy to pick up. As time passed on, however, they began to drag my arms down to the floor. Upon closer inspection, these weights were equipped with a gravity ars; perfect for training.

"Ok, sorry, but I need those back. Gotta put the equipment back."

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"That'd be great. Thanks." He said, grateful.

"So, I have to ask," I glanced around. "Is this a club? If so, where are the other members?"

"Sadly, I'm the only one. So, the club isn't official but thankfully I'm still able to practice. I just have to clean up when I'm done."

"Can I come back again?" I asked.

"S-Sure," the tiger said with a bit of surprise. "The more the merrier. Last year, no one joined so it got a little lonely with just me here and a bit depressing as I heard other clubs laughing and having fun."

"Oh, I know that feeling..."

"Hey! Tora-kun!" I heard a voice call a little ways away from us. The voice came from a girl with short brown hair and large round glasses. The female student was no older than me, probably in her second year.

"Ah, Chitose," the tiger smiled at the coming student. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I see you have a new member." She said with a smile.

"Something like that," the tiger beastkin turned to me. "Though we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"Oh, right! My name is Ryu, Ryu Oogamine."

"I know that name," Chitose said. "Your right arm is quite the gossip story on the student council. An arm capable of nullifying ars magus used against you right?"

"I guess so..." I look at my right arm with a cross of anger and sadness. This arm has caused me nothing but problems; my own personal curse. "Not that I like to talk about it."

"I guess you could say it comes in handy?"

A cold silent breeze blew by them, turning the air ghost-quiet. I merely stared blankly while the tiger face palmed. That joke... That might've been more painful than what this arm has done to me.

"Hey, Chitose, you're gonna be late. The student council can be harsh when their members are tardy so you should be on your way."

 _That's not the reason you want her to leave..._

"That's true. I just came here to see if you needed help cleaning up around here."

"Thanks, but I don't want to cause you any more trouble, so just go."

"Hey! Chitose! Hurry up!" A feminine voice called from a far. I turn and beheld a girl with long hair, tied with two ribbons shaped like bunny ears. "We're gonna be late!"

"No need to rush Asami-chan, we've got plenty of time. Besides, mornings are optional." Chitose said casually.

"Maybe for you," Asami crossed her arms and made her way over to Chitose. "I am a member of the Yayoi family. So 'optional' is not my an option to me and I'm not going alone."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're upset~" Chitose said with lit her colleague's cheeks.

"S-Shut up and start moving," Asami clutched Chitose's arm and led her off while the brown haired girl waved back at them. "Honestly, you're so..."

The tiger beastkin could do nothing but smile at the friendly duo. "They're perfect for each other. Anyway," he spun in place back to me. "Feel free to let me clear this place up."

"I can't just let you clean all this up alone. I came to train, so let me help you out," I said as I picked up a few weights. "Just let me know where you want them."

"I appreciate it," he told me, taking up the heavier ones in the process. "Follow me." The tiger beastkin started off while I following behind him. The room wasn't too far, just a small storage behind the gym. The place reeked of iron and sweat, dumbells clanking while we moved some around to make room. Once we finished we made our way into the school building and I got to know Youhei-kun a little more. Our conversation was cut short as Asami came stomping over to me, tapping my chest with her finger over and over again.

"You've got some nerve. Making a team with only three members. All your doing is making the job of the student council harder. Do you know how HARD it is to manage everything here? What you don't think I can do it,I can just start a team whenever I feel like it. And another thing! You—" She went on and on, going off to other subjects like school lunch or organization. Honestly, I felt like a psychiatrist listening to my patient whine about their lives. Every time I tried to speak she would put a finger on my lips or shove it right in my snout. I could hear Tora-kun forcing out a low laugh to try and lighten the odd mood Asami created, but it didn't do much. After she finished barraging me with whatever she was talking about—I stopped listening halfway—she walked off, leaving me confused. What did I do to her?

"Don't mind her," Tora-kun chuckled. "She's just on edge because of who she is."

"Who she is?" I echoed.

"She's a member of the Duodecim and a second year here. Everyone thinks she's going to fail-that she's not ready to be the president of the student council. Oh, even though Chitose introduced me, you don't need to be formal. My name is Torahiko. Just call me Tora."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Likewise," he smiled back. "Now, I should get going. Showers are on campus and I want to use them and get to class. It was nice getting to know both of you and I'll see you tomorrow." Tora waved and ran off. I waved to him until I could no longer see him, then took off to my own class. On my way, I heard some gossip that caught my ear. I hid behind a corner to hear. Whatever it was seemed serious and I felt a little guilty for listening in but... Meh. I peaked passed the corner to see a feline beastkin, a squirrel beastkin, and a human; which was pretty uncommon with all the racism going on.

"Come on," the cat beastkin said. "You saw her yourself—your sister's fine Mikoto. It was just a fight."

"It's not just that Nichole," the squirrel sighed, worried. "The problem is that no one would be here at that hour. Maybe she's covering something or even _someone_ up. Or she could be getting bullied! You've heard stories about that right?"

"Don't be so paranoid, it didn't seem like that. Maybe she just did something stupid and is afraid you'll scold her for it. You know how younger siblings can be. They want to be big and tough for their older siblings. Just thinking about it' it's pretty cute."

"Maybe," Mikoto chuckled at the thought. "It is my sister after all; the same person who climbed a fence and got it caught on her skirt. We had to call the officers for help haha."

"See!? Everythings fine. Well, for you," Nicholle hung her head with a weeping groan. "I'm more worried about my class. Ms. Isoide hates me with a burning passion. Like what did I do to her!?"

"It's not only you," the human girl sighed. "She's harsh and cold towards everyone. That's just her normal personality."

"Really!? Even to you Kagami!?" Nicholle gasped."So, she just hates everyone? Man, now I really want another teacher." Nykki said as her cat like hears pointed down

"Nothing we can really do about that. Come on," the human started off. "Let's get to class before she chews us out." The other two beastkin followed her off, chatter still heard among the group until it fades into the distance, signaling they were gone. I crept out my corner and glanced up at the clock above me. I had five minutes before class started, so it was time I get myself going.

My room wasn't far, just a few doors down the hall and I arrived a minute before the bell rung. The moment it did, Ms. Isolde arrived and immediately began class. It felt like an eternity, just a review for a coming test I didn't care too much about-I wasn't even listening. A person dying was way more important than some lecture by a teacher I don't even like. I had to find a way to keep her safe-to protect her. Question is: from what? I guess I can ask Rose later on...

The school bell woke me up from my thoughts and I made my way out. Once I exited my classroom, Chitose met came running—singing really—up to me.

"Ryu! It's great to see you again. I'm here to show you to your assigned room. Asami made sure to pick out a good one for you."

"I see..." That didn't seem all too promising. Given how hard she yelled at me this morning the _best_ she could do might just end up with me in the janitors closet. "I just hope it's an actual room instead of a space in the hallway... Doesn't seem like she's a big fan of me after yelling at me this morning."

"Oh don't worry about her," Chitose waved a dismissive hand. "She's just very passionate, but that's what adds to her charm. Though, that's not important now. Where's your teammates?"

"Waon is in a different classroom a few doors down and Sakura... Last time I saw her she was getting ready for an ear full with the principal."

"I'm right here." A familiar voice said behind me, the voice belonging to Sakura. I turn around to face her as she said, "I'm ready anytime you are Ryu. Thankfully the sub principal let me off easy. Oh? Chitose?"

"Hey, Sakura."

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"She and I come from the same city," Chitose told me. "Her mother was a usual client at my families store so we got to talk some. Anyway, Waon is the other one right? So let's get him."

"Right." I nodded. I led the way to his classroom just a few doors down and found him speaking with that girl who hit her face into the light post. When he looked my way he smiled, said something else to the girl and came over to us.

"Hey there leader."

"Um... Please don't call me that. It's embarrassing."

"Sorry about that haha. Anyway, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Chitose is about to show us our room," I replied.

"Finally!" Waon cheered as his tail wagged. "Come on, let's not waste any more time."

Chitose merely giggled at his enthusiasm and showed us to our room. Thankfully it was an _actual_ room instead of the janitors closet I feared so much. The room was spacious, up to date equipment stored in the back with a single table in the middle of the room. However, they were missing someone. I certain gothic lolita hadn't made her appearance yet which was a bit troubling.

"Hey, did Rose get in contact with everyone?" I asked.

"Rose? You mean that little girl in the gothic dress?" Chitose asked as I nodded. "Not sure... She didn't answer any of my questions. Kinda bossy. She kept asking for sweets and tea and Asami just listened to her. I think she said she'd be back to introduce herself at—"

"This exact hour and minute." A sudden voice said, startling all of us. We turn to see Rose sitting on a chair around, sipping tea.

"A REAL gothic lolita!? Oh, my sister is going to be so jealous!" Sakura squealed.

"Well, it seems you guys are good, so I'm gonna take my leave now," Chitose said, taking her leave. Once she closed the door I made my way over to Rose

"Now." I made my way over to Rose and stood beside her. "What are you doing here? I made this team, isn't that enough?"

"It is a mere baby step in the long run," Rose sipped her tea and hummed in delight. "There is more to come and I desire to observe them myself."

"Sure..." I said, annoyed. This situation was way too much for me. I mulled over all this but was dragged from my thoughts by a light punch in the arm by Waon.

"Come on, Ryu, chill out. I know you aren't too happy about this, but we don't know what her deal is. She was right about Sakura, so maybe she could be right about this. Even if she's not, it's a persons life at stake. That's not something to ignore."

"I know..."

"Well, I just hope you cheer up. Classes are over so we've got some time to ourselves. How about we go and have some fun?"

"Tomorrow," I sighed. "I'm heading straight home today. I need to relax."

"Ok. Later then."

"Later." I headed to open the door and opened it, only to receive a punch in my nose bridge. The sudden hit made me stumbled off my feet, landing right on my button the cold ground. I rubbed my nose bridge with pained whimpers, wondering who could've done such a thing and why? Only to see Asami standing at the door. "I guess you really do hate me... But that was uncalled for..."

"I don't hate you, it was an accident!" Asami quickly came to give me her hand, which I took and stood up.

"So, why are you here?"

"I just came to warn you that there's been sighting of some black substance on the school grounds injuring students. I am letting all the clubs and classrooms know about it. I don't want you all to get hurt."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for the warning." I said

"J-Just stay out of trouble," Asami said with a blush, her voice cracking with embarrassment in her tone. "Getting this room ready has been harder than you think, so make sure you make good use of it! Well," she turned her back to me. "Have a good day"

"Wait!" Before I was able to thank she walked away or rather ran away. I closed the door then turned to a smiling Rose. I had a bad feeling about that smile she wore. It looked so innocent, given that she looked like she should be in grade school, but I knew better. She took out me and Waon like we were nothing but specs of dust. I just hope at the end of the day no one has to die and she better tell me what I need to know...


End file.
